


Back Again

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay and gayer for her, I need help but here I am, I should be studying but I'm writing fanfics, I'm so lonely and I love Diana so much she can step on me, Let's pretend the other routes never happened, Please don't judge me, Romantic Fluff, Someone stop me, Suffering, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: She was always there, lingering at the back of the crowd. Her eyes trailed on you, as if nothing else mattered in the world. Now, here you were, standing at the edge of something. Something that spelled her doom.





	1. Chapter 1

  
You always saw her, lingering at the back of the crowd. Her eyes solely on you, as if you were the only thing that was in the room. She was always there, yet at the end she would disappear. Another person on her seat, as if she never existed.

Vibrant red eyes, hazel hair, she looked liked the epitome of perfection. You never met her, but it feels like you know her. Like a broken record, repeating the same phrase, over and over again. She always lingered in your mind, always there at the edges.

Oddly enough, she never spoke to you nor did you ever speak to her. You'd make attempts to engage the crowd, just to hear her voice, but somehow that wasn't the case. Something would always happen, a mic stopped working, a guest starts asking too much questions, and so on and so forth.

But you know, deep down, she was the same person. The same person who watched your talks every where. The same person who smiled at you encouragingly every time you'd fumble at your speech. The same person who lovingly smiled at you when you finish and stands to give you an ovation.

Until, there was one day, she didn't arrive. She wasn't there as you spoke in front of everyone, your eyes scanned the room to see her, any traces of her. But the black and gold dress was nowhere to be found.

Your joy deflated, but you manage to continue the speech. The standard clapping and standing ovation was given, but it felt empty, hollow, as if it was nothing.

Another day, and you were off to give another speech, much to your dismay she wasn't there. She probably didn't have the means or the need to visit, so you'd rationalize. But prior, she attended each and everyone, as if she truly cared for what you said.

But she was just human.

Her appearance (or lack thereof) to your speeches startled you. Without words or interaction, she somehow managed to become your everything. Your rock, your stability, and most importantly, your friend.

So you searched for her, through the log books and the papers. You slogged through all the leads, people, dead ends, and hints, just to try and find her. But there was nothing, no trace of who she is.

Frustration grated on your nerves and you fly back to your home, a former city, that turned into a town. Years when you were younger, you had inherited the mansion of your grandfather. He left in your care, 5 servants, who later fled and disappeared into the night.

As you arrive at the rusted gates, a familiar throbbing sensation greeted you. It was in the air, as if something was pulsing, living, as if you were inhaling life itself.

You pack your bags and with the help of a few hired assistants, manage to pack your stuff in the mansion. Over the years, it aged well, despite you not living in it. You had arranged for people to occasionally drop by to clean and maintain the functionality.

They seemed to have done their job quite well, since everything was up and running. Nothing seemed to have changed, except for a few electronics like the T.V and the refrigerator, and the stoves, and other things.

You breathe in, and start the long process of putting your stuff out, and sorting them. Helping hands did little with the amount of books, medals, and trophies that you had so graciously earned.

For a 25 year old, you did pretty well.

As you finished, you wearily enter the master bedroom, where a sheet of white fabric lay, to keep the dust and dirt away from the bed. With still a few more boxes to store, you flop onto your bed and fall asleep.  
Waking up, was nightmare. Your body was sore in so many places, you felt stiff and dirty because you didn't take a bath. To add to your growing list of luck, there were a lot of dust floating in the air, waiting for you to inhale them, and choke.

You sigh and grumble, but push yourself up and begin the cumbersome task of moving in. A quick shower, and a quick fried breakfast (whoever kept this house stocked with fresh food deserves to be blessed) had you moving the remaining boxes and finish before lunch.

After cooking up a good lunch, you settle on a couch in the living room. You were content, to finish moving, but the reason for your moving was not lost on you. You still needed to find her, find the enigmatic enigma.

So off you went, into your grandfathers study. Opening it, you were greeted by a dusty old bookshelf. Understandably you never told anyone to go in here. There was a lot of family secrets and objects here so you didn't want anyone getting it.

As you transfer your books on the table. A familiar leather bound book caught your attention. A strange seal lay on top of it, but when you run down your hand across its spine you feel the same pulsating energy.

Eagerly, you flip it open, to find pages upon pages of your grandfathers handwriting. It was about so many things, demons, angels, vampires, devils, and so much more. You begin reading, and for some odd reason, you felt like something was being released.

You spend the rest of the weeks, reading the book and learning spells. Memories come flooding in as you perform them. Those 5 servants, were 5 demon princes. Matthew, Sam, Erik, James, and Damien. Each who took shelter in your home after the fight with the devil, Malix.

But the woman still eluded you. You could feel how close you are, how close you are to the truth and your answers. But something was in the way. A memory block, a very powerful and potent memory block, only capable of being removed by the castor themselves.

You were stumped, how could you get it, the last piece to this puzzle? A page caught your attention, it was in your handwriting. It wasn't specific, in fact all it had was an incantation. It required a lot of materials, a petal from a lily, ivory, bone, and a few more things. But at the bottom there was a crest, it had angel wings and in the middle was a heart.

You remove the crest, and hold it. It felt heavy, and cool against your skin. There was a buzzing feeling as you held it and without any reason, you felt a slight shock.

Slipping it into your pocket, you see a chest, at the back of the bookshelf. Pulling it out, you find it unlocked and containing a pouch, filled with golden coins. You remove it, stick it into your jacket pocket, and snap a picture of the materials you need.  
3:00 am and here you are, standing in the garden under the full moon. You manage to gather the materials and decided to try the incantation. You were skeptical, but at this point, you were willing to try everything.

After drawing the pentagram you step in and begin the incantation. Words start spilling from your mouth, as if you've done this before. Your one palm holding the book, the other outstretched as you felt magic collect around you.  
As the last word slipped from your mouth, the magic stopped for a moment. You had a few minutes of pure silence before you collapse.

* * *

 

The sound of your heartbeat roars in your ear as you weakly open your eyes to find yourself in the middle of nowhere. Sand lay about you, and the harsh rays of the sun seemed to have set roasting you alive as their goal. You groan and stand up, looking around for shelter to gather your thoughts. But all you see are miles and miles of shifting sand.  
You had walked a few miles when your feet had started to quiver. You were extremely dehydrated and your vision started swimming. The amount of heat mirages you encountered was maddening and you could feel yourself slowly buckle under everything.

Memories flash through your head as you lay on the scorching sand, the little particles digging and scratching your skin. You heave and gasp, inhaling a lungful of sand, and start to violently cough. Regret and annoyance fills you. All of this could have been avoided if you didn't go back. All of this could have been avoided if you didn't bother to look for her. But all of this could have been avoided if she has never showed up.

As you close your eyes, memories flit by. Suzu, Naomi, your parents, the demons, and so much more. But another memory gently latches onto you, a memory of the woman who eluded you.

 

_"What's this for?" You hold up the glittering crest. It had angel wings surrounding a heart. It glowed with a golden light and you could feel magic pulsating as you held it._   
_"It's a crest for the Lilith kingdom. Given to the consort as a sign of love and respect. I had this made especially for you."_   
_You look up to see her face, the woman with red eyes, hazel hair, the woman who had purple horns on her head. A gentle, soft smile was on her face and she gives you a deep kiss._   
_Your heart leaps for joy and you feel love, adoration, and amusement, move through you as a current._   
_"The crest is a 2 way connection. If by any chance you are far away, hold it tightly and I will find you," she stares deep into your eyes, and a feeling if warmth blossoms in your heart. She lets out a chuckle and kisses you again._

 

Your hands weakly move to the crest in your pocket. Its cold metal against your hand a welcome relief to the harsh heat. You pour everything into the crest, and as you slip into darkness, the last thing you can recall is a soft gasp from a very familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Your head was pounding and the only thing you could hear was the roar of your heart against your ears._   
_Taking a deep breath you sit up, and let out a sigh. Your body was sore, but it wasn't unbearable. What was unbearable was the pain in your head. Gripping the sheets tighter you clench your teeth, hoping it would go away._

_Agonizing minutes pass by and the pain doesn't recede, forcing a small choked sob from your throat. You clench your teeth and fall back onto the bed, curling into an awkward fetal position and just placing your hands on your head._

_Pain rockets and you begin to cry, tears streaming down your cheeks and your entire body racked with pain. You try to take a deep breath, but the pain doesn't go away. After a few more agonizing seconds, the pain starts to lessen, until stops._

_For a moment you don't move, crying quietly until the door opens, and she walks in. The woman with the ocher hair and red eyes, as soon as her eyes land on yours, her happiness was quickly replaced with concern. She immediately goes to you, placing a hand on your forehead._

_"What happened?" She quickly scoops you up in her arms and you shut your eyes, not responding. "Dear, please talk to me."_   
_You open your mouth to talk, but a sudden jolt of pain makes you clamp up and release a low groan. She tightens her grip slightly and quickly opens the door and sprints with you in her arms._

_It was an agonizing run, but you try to keep your groans and grunts to a minimum. Pain blurs your memory, but you recall her bursting into a bunch of doors and you being submerged into water._

_While you stayed under the water, you see a glimpse of something familiar, something that calls you. Black seeps into your vision and the last thing you recall is someone calling your name._

\---------------------------------

"You're awake!" 

You blink, and stare at your Mother, who was gripping your hand tightly. "I was so worried about you! The doctors told me you weren't going to wake up so fast!" Your confused face must've stopped her because she takes a deep breath. "Are you feeling okay?"

A smile spreads on your features and you nod, "I feel fine, Mom. But what am I doing here? In the hospital?" You look to the window, and find yourself looking at the wide open hills of your mansion. "Wait, I'm back home?"

She sighs, and your attention focuses on her, "One of the people who deliver goods to the house found you passed out in the garden. You were extremely dehydrated and you had a few cuts and bruises. He called emergency unit and they sent a doctor here to care for you instead."

You nod, "I see." You look outside and watch the sun as it climbs up, "How long was I out?" 

She bites her lower lip, "2 days, darling."

Before you could reply, her watch beeps and she looks at it, gasping, "Oh my goodness! I have to be at the airport in 1 hour!" She looks at you before you smile sweetly, nodding. She looks at you with hesitance before she leans in kissing your forehead, "I love you ok? I'll visit you soon, darling." 

Soon she collects herself and leaves the room, you hear her talking with a few people before her footsteps taper of into silence. A few minutes tick by, and the sound of a car engine revving up was heard. Slowly, you slide off the bed and watch as the car travels the lone road back to the town.

A new set footsteps were heard, and you turn to the door to find yourself face to face with someone familiar. Black hair draped, covering his left eye, gold eyes that seemed to dance with fire, a cool face, and though you knew his real body was covered in marks and scars, this one was clean.

Silence passed between the 2 of you before you return your attention to the window. He says nothing and you say nothing as well. Your mind begins tingling and you know, you know him. 

"I..I didn't think you'd do it." 

His voice was deep, but it was respectful. There was a hint of awe in it, and you can't help but squelch the pride that rose in you. "For a human, even this isn't possible."

You turn around and look at him, his suit and tie was replaced with the familiar garb you remember. Your hand automatically goes to your forehead and his small smile falters. "You do not recall everything, do you?"

He sighs when you shake your head. "But I must confess, your courage to attempt something so..grande-."

His voice falls silent when you stare at him. "I need to know, why do I have a memory block?"  
"That isn't my place to say." He answers immediately and sighs, "We had a lot of issues at first, but trust me, we became good friends once we got over it. So trust me when I say I wish I could tell you."

You mull this over before sighing, "What happened? After I passed out? I remember being under the sun and a dessert.." You turn to face the window and watch as the sky bleeds orange and red over the horizon.

He stays silent and for a moment you thought he had left, until you hear an awkward throat clear, "Let's just say I found you and brought you back into the human world, before anything can get out of hand."

Instinctively you reach into your pocket, and find yourself in a new set of clothes. "What happened to my clothes? The coin? The other coins? The books?" 

"Don't worry, they're all back in the box, in your grandfathers study. Your mother had to place it herself, there were very strong anti-devil magic that affected me." He says calmly. You turn to look at him and he was still standing there by the door way.

"Your name, I know your name." You say more to yourself than to him. He nods before stepping back outside. "What are you doing?"

"Your mother would kill me if I made you skip dinner, come downstairs, I've prepared dinner for you."

 

 

* * *

 

  
As soon as you stepped out of the room, the demon (you were sure you knew his name but since he wasn't willing to give it to you and you weren't comfortable calling him demon, you named him John) had already ran a bath for you and basically cooked you up a bunch of good things.

It was awkward at first, since you had 0 knowledge of what to do since he wasn't like the Demon Princes, and he seemed to operate at a different class. His entire demeanor was different, he was calm, and sometimes cold. He seemed to be friendly and tolerant of your existence, which was a conflict in your mind.

You brush these thoughts away, and focus on bathing and getting dressed. This makes you stop, as you stand in your bedroom with a towel wrapped around your figure. Dressed for what? Dinner? The thought makes you laugh and you simply wear pants and shirt before descending to join John for dinner.

* * *

  
"How are you feeling?" He asks as you walked down the steps. He was in his demon form, and was holding a giant golden spear. He was standing in a very familiar position and your head pricks at the sight. "I hope you don't mind me looking like this, I find my human form quite a discomfort."

You nod and he gestures to the table, "I am not to familiar with the cuisine that you like, so I bought some of these Mac'N'Cheese snacks in the convenience store in town. I also bought you some 'Pesto'?" 

A smile graces your lips, "That's actually a good pick. Not like.." Pain shoots in your head and you nearly stumble on the floor had it not been for John who caught you. "Like...like.." Your breathing gets faster and the pain won't stop.  
He says your name, but you can barely hear it. His voice becomes muted and you feel as if you were floating until you hear a laugh. Specifically, your laugh.

* * *

 

 

_"_ _I wasn't here as long as the boys were," A slightly annoyed voice echoes in your head._   
_You glance up and see her, the woman with ocher hair standing by the table with her arms folded with her expression in a small pout. "I had to make do.." She adds grumbling._

_Warmth bubbles in you and you notice her eating a very peculiar (but still oddly enough familiar) fruit. She must've noticed your curiosity because she offers you a slice._

_Without any hesitation you accept the slice, and eat it, tasting how sweet it was. "It's sweet." You say with a giant smile._

_You notice her amused almost warm expression and smile at her, "I like it! What do you call them?"_

 

 _"Sweet flowers."_

 

* * *

 

  
"Sweet flowers."

"What?" 

Your vision clears and you find yourself on the couch with John standing by your side, his expression filled with concern.

"She gave me sweet flowers, and I ate them. They were heavenly, like, like something you never knew existed!" You ramble and he looks at you even more concerned. You grip his hand and he flinches but doesn't pull away, "Diana, that, that was the name she used here. Diana."

John's face goes through a few cycles before gently removing your grip on his hand, "You remember?" 

You nod, "That's how she talked about her home, sweet flowers." Your gaze goes far before focusing on John again, and you grin, making him look slightly uneasy. "Do you have any sweet flowers on you by any chance?"

His face softens and he nods, "Let me guess, you'll try and taste one, and see if it will jog your memory?"

You nod and he seems to be deep in thought. "Please, I just..I just want to piece everything back together."

He looks conflicted, and you can't help but sympathize with him, "I know I don't remember what happened and how everything works, but please, let me try. I know something's wrong I want to help."

His grip on his spear was white knuckled and you could feel your mind pricking at the sight, but you push it aside and grip his wrist, "Please, I don't want to live like this."

He goes blank, and you can see how much pain he's in, "I promised her, I promised I'd protect you no matter what," he says breathlessly. You grip it tighter and you could see all his pain in his eyes, "I promised her I'd never let anything harm you."

"This will harm me if I don't find out!"

For a moment nothing happens and you are afraid you pushed him away before he takes a deep breath. "It was her...she cast the memory block on you."

Your brow furrows, "Diana? But why would she?"

He takes another deep breath before letting out a sigh. "I'll bring your dinner here, we have a lot to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you kept up with the story, thank you so much! I haven't updated in quite a while and trust me this isn't abandoned, I've just been going through things which makes it harder for me to actually write. Also things will pick up, I promise. 
> 
> But if you came here from my PoGo story (Check it out, it's basically my take on the PoGo universe) I swear I'll update it soon! I've just hit a rough patch in both irl and writer's block. Anyway, thanks for reading and stopping by!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my story! If you came here from my Fanfiction account, then I must apologize for not updating. Things happened, and here I am. If you will comment please be nice! I accept constructive criticism and I need it to help me grow. Thank you for taking the time to read my work!


End file.
